jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Joshua
"But Neku, I thought you couldn't afford to lose... Give up on yourself and you give up on the world." —Joshua Joshua is a character who appears in Traverse Town in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. He is originally from The World Ends with You. He was voiced by Aaron Spann. Appearance Joshua is a lanky, fair-skinned teenager with scraggly ash-blond hair and lavender-colored eyes. He wears a white button-down shirt, with a fairly exposed neck and collar. Joshua wears dark grey pants and plain white shoes with black laces. In a glimpse of his true nature, Joshua can manifest shining white, ethereal wings on his back. In The World Ends With You, he is shown in his true form as the Composer on occasion. He is much taller in this form, and glows a pure white, making it hard to see whether he is wearing some type of angelic clothing or not. His hair is slightly longer, the ends of it resting along his shoulder. Personality Joshua is an extremely intelligent and mature character, with a refined taste and extensive knowledge of the world around him. He prefers to think and act by himself, always keeping his intentions mysterious, and is therefore difficult to predict. Joshua is shown to be a very cool-headed individual and rarely displays signs of distress as a result. When not sharing crucial information, he usually teases those around him in a lighthearted yet condescending manner. Unfortunately, his positive traits are often overshadowed by his constant air of arrogance, making Joshua seem aloof and antagonistic to others. Although he does not show it, Joshua is a very lonely individual, expressing reluctance to consider himself a friend, and establishing bonds with very few people, as shown when he explains to Sora how he doesn't have a special partner such as the players do with a sad expression. In addition to his outward characteristics, Joshua is also shown to have a strong perception far beyond that of an ordinary person. He displays a deep understanding of the world around him, and is often shown explaining the workings of the universe and the worlds within. Joshua is a mysterious individual, usually shrugging off complicated questions and giving responses that provide no definitive answer. As a result, his comments often leave it up to the receiver to judge whether or not he is telling the truth. Joshua's deductive skills are so impressive, that he not only seems aware of the problems caused by Xehanort and the power of the Keyblade wielders, but even suspects that Sora and Riku's journeys through the Realm of Dreams are leading them into a trap, and helps Riku to understand how the worlds work. He also claims to be omniscient at least once, making it questionable sometimes whether or not Joshua is human. Development Joshua, along with Neku, Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme are the first characters to appear in the Kingdom Hearts series who originate from something other than Disney, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts fiction, although they are from another game that is property of Square Enix, as well as being designed by Tetsuya Nomura. Quotes * "In their world, something happened that brought their existence to an end. To keep them from fading altogether, I gathered up the very last remnants of their dreams and looked for a place to give them refuge. It was then this world appeared to answer my call, and Rhyme's dreams allowed us to reach it." * — telling Sora and Riku why Neku and his friends are in Traverse Town. * "Here, I thought they might have a chance— that the pieces of their dreams could make them whole again. Imagine my surprise when I realized dreams take bodily form in this world. It struck me— by linking their dream pieces back together, maybe I could make them exist again. Maybe I could give them another chance." * — telling how he managed to save Neku and his friends. * "By ourselves, we're no one. It's when other people look at us and see someone— that's the moment we each start to exist. All they needed was someone to see them, connect with them. And the two of you were a big part of making it happen." * — telling how Neku and his friends became whole again. * "Let's say... a friend." * — when asked by Sora and Riku who he is. * "Bravo, Riku. Why can't he be this quick on the uptake?" * — when Riku quickly understand that Sora also arrived in Traverse Town. * "Yes. Bravo again, Riku." * — when Riku understand that they are in a dream. * "Wow. I'm running out of "bravos"." * — confirming that Riku must go to the Fountain Plaza. * "But Neku, I thought you couldn't afford to lose... Give up on yourself and you give up on the world." * — when Neku asks if they will ever get home again. * "Well, I guess the rules of the world don't apply if your hearts are connected— right, Sora? That's how you roll." * — when Spellican escapes from Traverse Town. * "Anything I should pass on to Riku?" * — after him, Sora, Neku, and Shiki promises to meet in Shibuya.